Apenas Isso
by Harumi Nakatsu
Summary: Yui irá desaparecer de Angel Beats, e essa vai ser sua última chance para falar com ele...


_Depois disso eu vou desaparecer? Se todos os meus sonhos forem realizados... eu vou realmente sumir? Eu não quero isso! Eu quero só ficar mais um pouco... eu quero... eu quero..._

_**Itsumo hitori de aruiteta**_

_ -Yui! Não está acertando nenhuma bola! Concentre-se mais!_

_ -Eu estou dando o melhor que posso!_

_**Furikaeruto minna wa tooku**_

_ Já era o segundo dia em que jogavamos, minhas forças estavam acabando... não conseguia me concentrar direito... e minha cabeça apenas pensava em uma única coisa..._

_**Sore demo atashi wa aruita**_

_-Eu desisto... já fomos muito longe... gomen nee... Otonashi-san..._

_ -Ei! Não pode desistir tão fácil assim!_

_ -Mas isso não vai fazer com que eu desapareça..._

_ -Como assim Yui? Esse não era o seu sonho?_

_ -Não... o meu verdadeiro sonho... é poder cantar para uma pessoa... me declarando para ela... e depois poder abraçar essa pessoa... assim como via em vários programas! As cantoras se declarando nas músicas e seus namorados aparecerem para parabenizá-las! Esse é o meu verdadeiro sonho..._

_ -Então tudo isso foi...?_

_ -Não, eu realmente queria fazer isso, mas se eu quiser desaparecer, eu vou cantar uma música para quem eu gosto!_

_ -Então..._

_**Sore ga tsuyosa datta**_

_ Olhei para ele e dei um sorriso, correndo em sua direção e sussurrando em seu ouvido com ânimo._

_**Mou nani mo kowakunai**_

_ -O que? Eu... eu vou fazer isso! Mas... você tem certeza?_

_ -Claro! Eu consigo! Me dê uma semana! Eu tenho que compor uma música!_

_ -Tudo bem então, irei preparar tudo e chamar essa "pessoa"!_

_ -Obrigada, Otonashi-san!_

_**Sou tsubuya itemiseru**_

_ Sai correndo em direção ao dormitório, entrando no meu quarto e pegando um papel..._

_**Itsuka hito wa hitori ni natte**_

_-O que eu posso escrever...? Um... meus sentimentos certo? Então... eu acho que devia começar assim!_

_**Omoide no naka ni ikiteku dake**_

_E começei a escrever, parava um pouco para pensar na letra, cantando algumas partes, foi difícil mas mesmo assim, consegui... _

**_Kodogu sae aishi waratterareru you ni_**

_-Pronto! Está perfeita! Perfeita para quem eu quero!_

_ **atashi wa tatakaunda**_

_ Levantei da cadeira me jogando na cama segurando e lendo a letra, nela expressavam meus sentimentos por ele de forma bela e agradável. Deixei a letra na escrivaninha, fechando os olhos e tentando pensar em sua reação. Dei um pequeno sorriso, me animando ainda mais... mas tinha um problema..._

**_"Onaka ga suite kita na" Nani ka attakke?_**

_ -A guitarra..._

** _"Mou nani mo kowaku nai", sou tsubuyaite miseru_**

_ Olhei para o teto e fiquei olhando-o tentando pensar em algo... iria ter de treinar em uma semana e ficar perfeita, decorar a letra perfeitamente e... conseguir cantar como nunca cantei antes..._

**_Fukitsukeru tsuyoi kaze ase de shatsu ga haritsuku_**

_ Otonashi iria cuidar de tudo... vou ter de agradecer a ele depois disso tudo... não, não vai dar tempo... bom eu improviso depois... agora vou dormir!_

**_Bougyaku no kanata we to ochite iku nara sore_**

_Fechei os olhos, sentindo meu coração disparar, estava ansiosa como sempre, e meus pensamentos não mudavam, sempre focavam para ele... mesmo eu não querendo..._

**_wa nigeru koto darou_**

_-Hinata POV's-_

**_Ikita imi sura kieru darou_**

_ Estava deitado em umas carteiras vazias, as aulas tinham acabado, estava apenas enrolado para ir embora. Quase dormindo, fechei os olhos por um segundo..._

**_Kaze wa yagate naideta ase mo kawaite_**

_ -Hinata?_

** _Nigiyaka na koe to tomo ni ii nioi ga yatte kita_**

_ Me levantei e fiquei de pé, olhando para Otonashi que estava na porta, parecia cansado._

**_Itsumo hitori de aruiteta_**

_ -O que foi Otonashi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_ -Hinata, escute bem por favor... preciso de um favor seu semana que vem..._

_ -Um favor? O que seria?_

_ -Preciso que na semana que vem, você vá para o ginásio, vai ser um show das Girls Dead Monster..._

_ -Uma missão?_

_ -Não, apenas um desejo... só precisa saber que é importante para uma pessoa, e que ela precisa que você vá._

_ -Yui? Tudo bem então! Até semana que vem Otonashi!_

_ -Que? Como sabe que é ela?_

_ -Só pode ser ela._

_ -... tudo bem então... até lá!_

** _Minna ga matte ita_**

_ Abriu a porta e saiu correndo com pressa, dei um pequeno sorriso e pensei nela._

**_Itsuka hito wa hitori ni natte omoide no naka ni_**

_-O que você está aprontando?_

**_Ikiteku dake_**

_ Sorri novamente e fechei os olhos, bocejei e resolvi finalmente ir para o dormitório, arranjar um quarto para dormir._

**_Sore demo ii yasuraka na kono kimochi wa_**

_-Yui's PoV's-_

**_Sore wo nakama to yobunda_**

_ A semana passou rápido, todos os dias eu treinava apenas guitarra e violão sem parar, o tempo parecia não esperar e quando finalmente consegui fazer perfeitamente, já faltava apenas um dia para a apresentação..._

**_Itsuka minna to sugoshita hibi mo wasurete_**

_-Vou dar o meu melhor e..._

**_Doko ka de ikiteru yo_**

_ Cai no sono e depois não me lembro do que aconteceu, só sei que quando acordei já era o dia do show, me aprontei rápidamente pulando da cama e penteando o cabelo, sorri pra o espelho e disse "adeus", calçei os sapatos e corri para fora do alojamento, olhando apenas mais uma vez, sorrindo e voltando a correr. Cheguei um pouco cedo, ensaiamos bastante e finalmente consegui tocar perfeitamente, sorri para as meninas e elas retriubuiram falando "boa sorte" e "vamos conseguir"._

**_Sono toki wa mou tsuyoku nanka nai yo_**

_ O lugar já estava começando a encher, Otonashi ainda não tinha chego, nem Hinata, mas estava tudo bem, ainda tinha tempo, arrumamos tudo e esperamos lotar, pude ver apenas o cabelo ruivo de Otonashi no meio da multidão, tentando chegar na frente, e logo cabelos azuis escuros. Sorri e meu coração se encheu por um instante, ele tinha chego. Suei um pouco e tentei me concentrar, olhei para as garotas, que começaram a tocar, me afastei da cortina e peguei o violão, preparei o microfone e tentei parecer séria._

**_Futsuu no onna no ko no yowasa de namida wo_**

_ Quando as cortinas se levantaram, o meu sonho começou, a música pegou ritmo e minha voz começou a sair melodiosa, junto com o violão, sem perder o ritmo e sem me desconcentrar._

_-_**_Kao wo awashitara kenka shite bakari..._**

_(_Sempre que nos víamos tudo que fizemos foi brigar_)_

_ Procurei por ele no meio da multidão, vendo-o bem perto do palco, sorri e olhei para o microfone, cantando novamente, tentando mostrar meus sentimentos._

_ -_**_Sore mo ii omoide datta..._**

_ (_Mas aqueles eram também lembranças maravilhosas)

_ Fechei os olhos, ouvindo a música e cantando novamente, o tempo parecia parar por alguns instantes, e na minha mente vinha-se imagens preciosas, e as letras pareciam combinar com elas, entrando em harmonia._

_-_**_Hitori demo yuku yo Shinitaku natte mo..._**

_(_Eu vou por mim, mesmo se eu estou com medo de morrer_)_

_**Koe ga kikoeru yo Shinde wa ikenai to...**_

_(_Eu posso ouvir sua voz, não devo morrer)

_**Tatoe tsurakute mo Sabishisa ni naite mo...**_

(Mesmo se parece doloroso, mesmo se eu estou chorando de tristeza)

_**Kokoro no oku ni wa Nukumori wo kanjiru yo...**_

(No fundo do meu coração eu sinto o seu calor)

_ Abri os olhos e vi todos reunidos me aplaudindo, senti uma enorme vontade de chorar, mas ainda tinha uma coisa para se fazer. Abandonei o palco, deixando uma delas continuar a música, pulei para fora do palco, caindo nos braços dele._

**_-Kimi ga oshiete kuretan da Mou kowaku nai..._**

(Você me ensinou muito, eu não estou mais assustado)

_-Yui? O que pensa que está fazendo?_

_ -Hinata!_

**_-Donna fujiyuu demo shiawase wa tsukameru Dakara_**...

(Não importa quão difícil que eu possa agarrar a felicidade, então...)

_ Sorri para ele, mas meus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas, não queria me separar dele agora, agora que descobri esse sentimento... não queria... mas não posso ficar mais nesse mundo._

**_-Doko made mo yuku yo Koko de shitta koto..._**

**_(_**Eu vou a qualquer lugar, você sabe disso)

_ -Yui...? Está chorando?_

_ -Hinata, eu... eu... te amo! Hinata eu te amo!_

_ -Eu também te amo._

-**_Shiawase to iu yume wo kanaete miseru yo... _**

(Eu vou te mostrar que eu possa conceder o seu sonho de felicidade...)

_ Ele sorriu para mim, me abraçando, senti seu coração batendo forte, seu calor, seus braços me envolvendo... estava tudo tão bom..._

** _-Kimi to hanarete mo Donna ni tooku natte mo... _**

(Mesmo se eu estou separado de você, não importa o quão distante)

_ -Fez tudo isso por minha causa?_

_ -Sim... mas agora tudo acabou..._

_ -Yui... nós nos vemos na "vida"._

_ -Promete?_

_ -Sim, e de alguma forma vamos nos encontrar, e começar o romance que aqui não pode acontecer._

_ -Obrigada... Hinata... eu te amo..._

_ **-Naze ka sore ga ima ichiban no takaramono...**_

(De alguma forma, é meu tesouro mais precioso)

_-Hinata's PoV's-_

**_Atarashii asa ni Atashi wa ikiru yo..._**

(Eu vou ser carregado com o novo amanhecer)

_ E ela desapareceu em meus braços, como se nunca tivesse aparecido, sumiu sorrindo e dizendo tudo aquilo o que eu queria ouvir... sorri e tentei me acalmar, sentindo as mãos de meus amigos em meus ombros, tentando me confortar. _

-**_Megutte nagarete Toki wa utsuroida... _**

(O tempo mudou, uma vez que subia e descia...)

_ -Obrigado..._

_ -Bem, agora todos indo para a missão! Rápido, rápido!_

-**_Mou nani ga atta ka Omoidasenai kedo... _**

(Eu não consigo lembrar o que aconteceu mais, mas...)

_ Yuri mandou, empurrando todos para fora dali, a música agora continuava apenas no solo, como se as garotas esperassem pela vóz que cantava a música... espere por mim Yui, quando eu for ai, vamos nos encontrar e terminar esse romance!_

**_Me wo tojite mireba Dare ka no waraigoe... _**

(Se eu tentar fechar meus olhos Eu posso ouvir o riso de alguém)

"_Como em um doce sonho, espero que possamos viver juntos. Eu vou me apaixonar por você acidentamente, e sem perceber, já vou estar frequentando sua casa. Vou ajudar sua mãe, e vamos nos apaixonar depois. E finalmente acabar esse romance, nos casando e tendo o nosso final feliz._"


End file.
